Vanilla Twilight
by Rubies and Aces
Summary: In which Yuzuki is comforted by a friend. SasoXoc. Rated M just to be careful in case my mind wonders; nothing inapropriate, really. Three-shot. My first romance story published here, please review.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: OOC and AU, my first romance one shot. Yuzuki might be considered a Mary sue at some point.

* * *

"The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here

I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly

The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone

But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
when I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter  
and heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here"

Sasori listened intently as Yuzuki's soft, mourning voice floated in the air. It had been around three months since she had brought back her older brother's corpse, half dead from the cold. Yuzuki had kept completely silent as the corpse was dealt with, not shedding a single tear, while Tobi had wailed until Zetsu shut him up and Kisame did not have his usual sharp-toothed grin, along with Konan's sympathetic looks towards Yuzuki. The rest of the members looked indifferent, death not being new to any of them. But the next day, Yuzuki had locked the door to her room and had filled the base with yells and screams of what was obviously sorrow.

And after that day she had become much colder, hurting the members closest to her slightly, but not much as they soon moved on, all except for Sasori, who had taken an interest in her as soon as Deidara had taken to ranting constantly about how he liked Yuzuki better than her brother, Daichi. The red head had then begun to soften up towards the white haired ninja. After a while he had accepted that the feelings brewing inside his previously wooden self (1) were far more than pity for the weak-looking girl, and terrifyingly enough to him, were affection and caring.

* * *

He had made progress in getting close to Yuzuki, but now that was not very evident, seeing as the biggest reaction he got nowadays was a blank stare from her. Often, Sasori became resentful towards her but always fell back to feeling rejected. Tonight, he had decided to be straight-forward and just tell her, after getting mentally prepared to be rejected. "Yuzuki" he called, looking to the side as the kunoichi sighed and turned towards him "What is it, Akasuna?" She as asked coldly as the snow falling around them. "I just want to speak with you" "Make it quick" She said, dismissively. "Why are you so cold all of a sudden?!" he demanded with evident anger "Heh, why not? Hell, why do you care?" she spat and gave a half-assed shrug, the scorpion snapped "You dumbass!" He yelled, eyes blazing, not knowing what else he could've said. Yuzuki's dead, hollow eyes bore into his "Is that all you wanted to say?" she asked blankly, which was it for Sasori, who turned on his heel and began walking back inside. "You make things too easy…and yet so difficult" She sighed before turning her back to him. An uneasy feeling hit Sasori as he sat down on the couch on the living room, cloak making a rustling noise as he shifted around anxiously. "-et me go! Crazy blue bastard!" Yuzuki's shrieks bounced off the walls as a seriously pissed Kisame walked in, carrying Yuzuki on his back while gripping her arms in a bruising grip. "Kisame, you are hurting her" Itachi said and the sharp toothed man sneered. "It's her own fault" "Kisame, what exactly do you mean?" "Look at this shit" Kisame showed Itachi a small vial "That's one of my poisons!" Sasori quickly took it from the larger man's hands Yuzuki made a disappointed sound before reaching towards it in a daze "Please tell me she didn't even touch it" Sasori said, stirring the vial in his hand, noticing it looked a lot emptier than before.

Yuzuki grinned "Too late, dude" She said, grin growing psychotic as everyone's eyes landed on the bloody patch above her heart "Did you pour it directly on the wound? "Sasori asked slowly "Why would I tell you?" She asked innocently before screaming something that no-one understood and falling to her knees, small, morbid smile in place as her body shook. She gripped her shirt, right above her heart tightly as Kisame quickly made her stand before carrying her. "Shit…If she can already feel pain it might be too late for the antidote, take her to the hospital wing" Sasori said almost numbly and Kisame nodded before following orders. Itachi stood there silently before going after Sasori "I trust you have an antidote" Itachi said with as much insecurity he was willing to show. "I-I don't, but I do have an antidote for every effect, maybe that would work" Sasori said and a tense silence filled the air. "Carry these" The scorpion commanded, handing the weasel three vials, while he himself only carried two more delicate-looking ones. The two ninjas hurried as another shriek broke the eerie silence in the base. Soon enough they got to the plain hospital room, thanking their luck that Kakuzu was already there. "Drink it" He demanded roughly, holding a vial with different portions of each antidote mixed together Yuzuki shook her head no and covered her mouth with her hands. "Drink. It" Kakuzu growled, only to get the same reaction. Sasori ran his hand through his red hair in exasperation and forced Yuzuki's hands away from her hands, ordering Itachi to pour the mixed antidote into Yuzuki's mouth. As soon as he did Yuzuki attempted to spit it out, only for Sasori's hand to cover her mouth and for his other hand to rub up and down her throat where her Adam's apple would have been had she been male, forcing her to swallow it in a manner one would use when forcing their ill dog to just swallow a pill.

* * *

Yuzuki instantly began gagging before rolling to her side and expulsing everything from her stomach. She glared at everyone before rolling onto her other side, staring angrily at the wall. "We have to put the stuff on your wound…and we don't trust you to do it alone" Kakuzu said, getting everyone's attention. Yuzuki looked extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden. "We have to do this eventually, who do you feel more comfortable with?" Kakuzu said, realizing why it was that Yuzuki looked so uncomfortable. "No one, just let me die!" she spat, leaving Kisame, Kakuzu, Itachi and Sasori with somewhat surprised expressions. "We can't let you do that" Itachi said calmly, noticing Yuzuki was hiding her face, presumably crying. "Why the hell not?" she asked angrily, glaring daggers at them. "You have to choose" Kisame said hurriedly. "Fine, Sasori" She spat yet again. The red head gave a helpless look as everyone left. "I don't want to do this any more than you do, so just lets get this over with" he huffed and Yuzuki sat up "Get it over with, Akasuna" She said, blushing slightly "Erm…you're going to have to remove your shirt" Sasori said awkwardly. "Of course…" She said sarcastically, slipping out off her sleeveless shirt with ease. Sasori's eyes widened at the slash above the kunoichi's heart and the dried blood around it "Why would you do this?" He asked, keeping his cool. "You know why" her eyes shifted to the ground "Daichi's demise was not your fault" Sasori said simply "You're lying! If I wasn't so useless I could've saved him!" Yuzuki yelled, tears falling freely "Calm down, being agitated makes the poison spread even faster" Sasori said almost mechanically, beginning to get to work, awkwardly applying the antidote and then wrapping bandages around Yuzuki's chest. Sasori suddenly smiled "You're not alone, and Daichi would have wanted you to be smiling, don't you think?" "He would hate me if he were still alive!" "How could someone hate you?" Sasori said, blushing slightly when he realized what he had said. Yuzuki squeaked cutely, staring at him with wide eyes "What do you m-mean Akasuna?" She asked sternly, and Sasori face palmed, he had made things awkward now. Deciding he had nothing to loose, he continued the conversation. "You haven't been taking care of yourself lately…you rarely eat...and you honestly look like shit" Sasori scolded roughly. "Whatever, Akasuna" She shrugged "I don't consider you to be able to care after yourself right now, therefore I will be in charge of that" "W-what?! Why?!" "Why do you think? idiot" Sasori responded with irritation. Sasori's bored brown eyes suddenly grew fixed on Yuzuki's pale face. "What are you d-doing?" Yuzuki stuttered as Sasori leaned a bit closer to her "I refuse to loose you to yourself" He said simply before pressing his lips to hers. Yuzuki felt a fluttering in her chest. Maybe she was not alone in the world? More out of curiosity she kissed back, putting her hands on the puppet master's shoulders. Cheeks flushed red, Sasori pulled away while Yuzuki stared in confusion. "How the hell did I not notice any warnings...?" Sasori said to himself just before the door opened

* * *

(1) Sasori used a jutsu to become human a few weeks before the story

^_^ hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

* * *

"What are you two doing?!" Konan asked loudly, eye twitching slightly at the sight of a shirtless Yuzuki. "No-one told you?" Sasori asked with a surprised voice. Yuzuki glared at Sasori warningly but the scorpion ignored her. "Yuzuki tried to commit suicide with one of my poisons" He said with an unidentified emotion. "Is it because of the Daichi thing? I thought his last words were 'it's not your fault'" Konan said matter-of-factly, honestly not able to find anything else than anger and guilt because she had never expected this in her mind but not wanting to express it. The both of them expected a snarky response from Yuzuki but only got a pained groan. Sasori turned to Yuzuki quickly, observing that she had slipped her shirt back on and was now on her side in the hospital bed. "You should go to sleep, the antidotes are working I guess" He said, standing up from where he was sitting on the edge of said hospital bed. Yuzuki looked like she wanted to say something but just nodded and closed her eyes.

"I would like to know what exactly happened" Konan said with a frown, Nodding, Sasori led her to the hallway outside after closing the door behind him. Konan listened intently to the scorpion's explanation and was clearly surprised to see Sasori slouching slightly and with small tears in his eyes. "Hmm, what's wrong?" Konan asked calmly towards the depressed Akatsuki member. "I…its nothing" "Its fine if you don't want to talk about it" "What if the antidotes don't work? What if Yuzuki dies? It'll be my fault because she used one of my poisons" Sasori said, running his hand through his hair with a stressed look. "That's not the only reason you're so worried" the blue-haired Kunoichi said knowingly. "Hmph…fine, it's just that…I have no idea what I would do if she were to die" Sasori said sheepishly, looking away, towards the ground.

"So…you have an interest in her? Or is this just like taking care of her because Daichi's gone?" Konan asked "More like…love?" Sasori said unsurely. "That is completely understandable…but I suggest you act upon it quickly before she tries again…and succeeds, no matter how normal she looks now she probably has a plan B, no-one recovers that quickly" Konan advised and the red-head nodded. "I…already did" "Once is not enough, Sasori, keep acting upon it; make her feel like she's worth it, it'll help" Konan said with a tint of wisdom before walking away. Sasori stood there, processing the kunoichi's advice.

* * *

He entered the hospital-style room, wanting to be in silence while he thought about what he would do. "You are not asleep" He stated and Yuzuki gave a small lopsided smile before sitting up. "Please don't lecture me" She warned "Who said I was going to?" He asked, tilting his head, red hair falling slightly over his eyes. "I heard you and Konan, I expected a lecture"

"You…heard us talking?" He asked, getting nervous.

"That's what I just said" Yuzuki replied rather slowly.

"Do you think the antidotes are working?"

"Don't change the topic, Akasuna. But yes, they are"

"Fine then, but now you know how I feel, do you not?" Sasori walked over to the bed where Yuzuki was sitting. "Yes…I can not say I do not feel the same" Yuzuki said unsurely. "Good then. I love you, don't you dare try something like that again" Sasori said firmly, not expecting the suicidal, green-eyed girl to suddenly hug him. Sasori sat down with difficulty seeing as Yuzuki hadn't released him and had her face buried in his cloak. He was pulled down by the kunoichi's weight and was surprised by giggling; Yuzuki was giggling? What, you mean like she used to when Daichi was alive?!

He looked to his right and was pleasantly surprised to see Yuzuki grinning, a huge, innocent smile that went eat-to-ear with closed eyes. He smiled, too; maybe she wasn't too far gone? The warmth they felt in that moment contradicted the bitter winter cold outside; it felt completely natural to the two to be that close. Yuzuki curled up and cuddled against the other Akatsuki member's chest as he lay on his side. Sasori chuckled as Yuzuki once again hugged him; he tucked her head under his chin while throwing his right arm over her. "Go to sleep" He said, voice becoming slightly husky. "Okay" Yuzuki answered and drifted off to sleep, leaving the puppet master staring at the wall, confused about what exactly was happening and what they counted as now, but knowing deep down that by the next morning everything would be sorted out.

* * *

Leave reviews if you want there to be a sequel or if you want it to continue!


	3. Chapter 3

**An: One more chapter~**

* * *

Yuzuki suddenly opened her eyes before pushing Sasori away and hopping off the small bed "Ah...gross" She groaned, seeing as apparently the antidote and poison mixed in her stomach were not settling well. She went outside of the room to get ready for the long day ahead, stopping occasionally because of a sharp pain either in her chest or her stomach. "God damn it..." She whimpered while closing her cloak as it unfortunately brushed against the slash across her chest. And, of-course, she wasn't wearing her normal rough, slightly scratchy shirt for the very same reason. Gritting her teeth, she made her way towards the kitchen, shying away from many of the members' looks.

Tobi bounced into the room, promptly tackle-hugging the injured Akatsuki member. "Ack! Tobi! don't do that!" Zetsu's white side yelled frantically. the masked man quickly let go and Yuzuki bit down on her own finger to keep quiet while moving to a sitting position on the floor. "Oh no! Did Tobi hurt Yuzu-chan?!" Tobi screeched. "N-no. Not at all" Yuzuki growled, standing up with gritted teeth and watery eyes.

"Yuzuki...is something wrong?" Sasori asked, having just walked in to the room. "No, I'm fine" Yuzuki responded quickly; cold, bored disposition coming back. "Non-sense" Sasori said, crossing his arms. "Akasuna, I'm fine" Yuzuki said more sternly before turning, taking something out of the fridge and then turning to leave again. "Tell me what's wrong" Sasori demanded quietly, gripping the Kunoichi's wrist. "Let me go" "Woah! when did you get so interested, Akasuna?!" Hidan yelled mockingly. Sasori let go of Yuzuki's wrist only to try to beat the crap out of Hidan while hiding a very, very, very small blush.

Yuzuki took the opportunity to swallow whatever she had taken out of the fridge and attempt to leave. She looked down and winced, seeing the blood stain spreading through the bandages and her shirt to her cloak, which was now stuck to her shirt by the red liquid. Yuzuki tried to keep walking, only to realize she couldn't. Remembering the many spars between herself and Sasori, she remained still; otherwise the strings would tangle and cut into any exposed skin, that and the possible bonus of face-planting in front of everyone.

A look back confirmed that there were, in fact, chakra strings binding Yuzuki. "Stop this, if you want an answer, doing this won't work at all" Yuzuki growled, relishing the second the strings disappeared. Most members snickered as Sasori followed Yuzuki outside, Kisame chuckling something that sounded like "Who bets they'll be together by tonight?".

"Do you need anything?" Yuzuki asked more kindly than she had spoken five minutes ago. "I just asked what was wrong, and I don't believe your answer, seeing as your cloak is stained with what looks like blood over your chest" "Damn it, fine. Tobi tackle-hugged me and he was a bit to rough, okay? Okay" Yuzuki hissed sarcastically, missing the scorpion's enraged look. "Tobi did it?" Sasori's voice grew eeriely emotionless compared to a while ago. "Now, there's no need to over react, Akasuna" Yuzuki said nervously as Sasori was about to storm inside.

"Alright, if you say so...I almost forgot, Leader wants to talk to you" Sasori informed, having calmed down. "Thank you for telling me. Anyway, do you happen to have any painkillers?" Yuzuki asked "I do, but they could react negatively with the antidotes you drank" "Well that sucks" Yuzuki said, pouting very uncharacteristically. "Sorry then" Sasori shrugged. "Hey...um...Akasuna? I honestly apologize for everything that happened yesterday" Yuzuki muttered unsurely. "Everything...?" Sasori asked a bit sadly. "Yeah...why...? Oh, that...I don't know...should I be...?" Yuzuki tilted her head to the right innocently.

"...No, but...did you mean everything you said?" The red-headed puppet master asked slowly. "Of-course, but does it bother you?" Yuzuki nodded with a very small smile. "No" Sasori quickly replied. "So...uh...is that it?" Yuzuki asked, getting ready to go to Pein's office and then just go to her room for the rest of the day. "No. There's one last thing" Sasori stated, walking over to the kunoichi. "Sasori, what are yo-" Yuzuki was cut off by said Akatsuki member who got way too close to be an accident.

Yuzuki stared, wide-eyed as the puppet master's breath ghosted over her lips. Sasori raised his hand to tuck Yuzuki's white, side-swept bangs behind her ear. Both of their foreheads almost touched for a second until Sasori, getting impatient put his hands on the sides of Yuzuki's face and brushed his lips against the Kunoichi's.

Yuzuki looped her arms around the other's neck before deepening the kiss. The white-haired kunoichi's hand moved to the other's shoulder blade as Sasori's hand rested on her hip. Sasori pulled away, panting slightly as did Yuzuki. "Don't leave" Yuzuki pleaded, grabbing onto Sasori's wrist. Yuzuki pulled the scorpion back and kissed him again, before dragging him inside the base.


End file.
